hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Heidi (Case)
is the 24th and Last Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary At the heat of his fight against the Mavro, Killed, the young scientist, Heidi activates his final trump card. Unfortunately according to Heidi's assistant, Chitose Toriiooji, the power of the Edenic Fruit of Knowledge is a double-edged sword and starts worrying whether her instructor would managed to withstand the strain from using the said power. Heidi then further confirming this fact by declaring to Killed that he will quickly end their fight. Hearing Heidi's statement, the now evolved Mavro felt that he is being belittled and quickly challenges him by sending his Nail Onslaught attack while telling the White Joker member to not look down on God. Killed then reveals that Heidi's rise in power has indeed gone beyond his expectation even though the said Mavro still believes that Heidi still has no chance of winning. The moment Killed's attack about to reach him, Heidi retaliate by creating a barrier like constitution from his hand in which resulting on Killed's attack to decompose into scientific formula. Seeing his attack being easily blocked, starts to confuse Killed to which Heidi explains that he had already throughly analyzed Killed's power and able to infer any kind of attack that the Mavro might used against him. As Killed begin to realize that he is in the face of an almighty power, the said Mavro starts to lose all colors on his face and questioning his inferiority. Killed who thought that his evolution is flawless and asking for any reasons that he still failed, is then replied by Heidi by stating that his current power is an accumulation of his friends' powers and belongs not to him alone. The young scientist then further elaborates that humans are frail as an individual but when they are united as one, they could achieved the impossible. He then also clarifies that as long as Killed prefer to be alone, the said Mavro is going to lose yet again. Subsequently, as Heidi declares that he will never lose to someone like Killed, the young scientist unleashes his Almighty Wave attack to the unfortunate Mavro. After hearing Heidi's speech, Killed is finally able to recognize the power of the humans as he is being decomposed by Heidi's power and eradicated into scientific formulas. A year later, a mysterious Mavro reveals that the White Joker finally managed to discover their headquarter. Inside their flying fortress, the said mysterious Mavro then declares to other Mavro members in their so-called Dinner Party to enjoy themselves to their heart's content against the upcoming invasion from the White Jokers. Nacht then begins to wonder in anticipation on his brother's, Barchheit, course of action as he activates his Eureka's power. On the other side, the White Jokers can be seen preparing for their assault in which Chitose Toriiooji starts revealing about their experiences over the year. The young assistant begins to reminisce their encounters with different kind of Eurekas, meeting new friends and involved in different incidents in which Chitose realize that her instructor had slightly changed. A moment later, Heidi quickly announces their upcoming invasion towards the Headquarter of Mavro which the White Joker members responds in excitement. Subsequently, Heidi then warns them that they will certainly encounter many unusual individual to which the others calmly replies while implying that the young scientist is also an unusual person. Surprisingly, Heidi also mentions his trust towards his friends, knowing that he will be able to rely on them. His acknowledgement can be seen giving different reactions to his friends where Alan Blackman is simply being indifferent about it, Mira Caldicott can be seen euphorically responding to it, Vivian Blanchard is giving him a cold stare with a slight blush on her face, Nils Lees can be seen feeling glad after hearing it while Riz Aquilanti can be seen chuckling. Subsequently, Heidi's honest feeling also encourages Chitose as she getting hyped over it, only to stumble onto the ground. While the others are asking whether Chitose is alright, Heidi once again gives his remark over his assistant clumsiness while also showing his sincere smile. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation